1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns exercise equipment and particularly relates to exercise equipment of the type that allows for low impact aerobic and rehabilitative exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of exercise platforms are presently in use. Typically, conventional exercise platforms are either trampolines or platforms with hard surfaces and some padding. Most conventional exercise equipment attempt to limit and/or minimize stress and strain to certain, if not all, body parts that are ultimately injurious to the human body. However, most exercise equipment does not completely accomplish this end. Commonly, exercise equipment is not serviceable to extremely overweight people nor is it accommodating to individuals who are not agile. Moreover, conventional exercise equipment does not accommodate individuals with pre-existing injuries nor those needing rehabilitative exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,742 (Johnson et al) shows inflatable device for aiding sit-ups only, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,543 (Feldman) is just for exercising the back and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,33 (Applebaum) is just for bouncing and jogging.